Mated
by wolfcryingout
Summary: Jacob, Leah, Embry and Sania are on their way to the Uley's house for a barbeque after being away for a few years. They're hiding a pretty big secret, one they don't think will be taken well, how will everyone react? AU JxL EmxOC One-shot


**A/N: I know, I know. I'm supposed to be updating WCT, but hey, this little one-shot has been in the making for way too long! It's a gift to my amazing beta JacobFan! Love youuu! Please review and tell me what you guys think about it, and if it's okay with my Beta, I might continue it! :D**

**Pairings: JacobxLeah EmbryxOC**

Leah sighed as she watched the trees whir past her through the car window. She didn't understand why she was doing this. God knows she'd rather die then go back there, but Jake asked and sadly, she couldn't say no to him. Leah looked through the rearview mirror and smiled. Embry had his arm wrapped tightly around his fiancée's arm, Sania Cortez. a.k.a Leah's best friend. Sania's black curly hair laid over her left shoulder as her rare eyes were staring at her lap, where she was idly drawing random patterns on his hand with her fingers.

Sania felt Leah's eyes on her and she looked up at Leah. Only Sania's brown eye was visible while her green one was hidden by some of Embry's shaggy hair as he slept on her. Sania smiled at Leah and Leah couldn't help but remember how they had met.

_Freshmen year in college, Leah wasn't all too happy with the living quarters. She was too far away from Jake. Leah sighed as she found her room number and opened the door. Their was scuffling on the other side, so her roommate must've already entered. She wasn't entirely correct._

_Their was a man inside, rummaging through her roommates belongings and placing a few things in his pockets. Leah placed the box down and was about to rip this guy a new one when a pretty girl of black curly hair and one green and one brown eye rushed past her and tackled the man._

_"You fucking asshole! Who do you think you are!" the Hispanic beauty screeched as she straddled the man and punched him in the face. Oh, Leah definitely liked this girl._

_The girl began cursing in Spanish and stopped to catch her breath after punching him a few more times, a satisfied crunch echoing throughout the room. The man rolled from under her and tried to run past Leah, but Leah grabbed him effortlessly, pinning him to the wall._

_"Don't even think about pressing charges, if anyone should be pressing charges, it's her," Leah reached into his pants and took the jewelry out of his pockets before throwing him out the door. She turned and tossed the jewelry at the Hispanic beauty, who caught it effortlessly, smiling gratefully._

_"Nice punch, roomie. Leah Clearwater. And I have a feeling we're going to get along extremely well," Leah smiled warmly and the stranger grinned back._

_"Nice reflexes, roomie. Sania Cortez," she chuckled and shook Leah's hand, "And I don't doubt that for a second."_

Leah winked at Sania before turning back around in her seat and looking at Jacob. She still couldn't believe her luck. It seemed the stars and their damned prophecies weren't always right. Jacob had left Renesmee for her and they became mates, just as Embry had left his imprint for Sania and they mated. Well, actually, it wasn't as easy as that makes it seem.

_Jacob growled. This was getting old, and fast. He was talking to Leah, who had forgiven him for imprinting, laughing and enjoying himself. He knew it still hurt her when Nessie called and he had to leave her, but it was just too hard to deny her._

_"Jakey, come chill with me!" Nessie yelled, grabbing hold of Jake's arm. Leah gave him a tightlipped smile and urged him to go with a nod of her head. He could see the pain behind her eyes, and turned to Nessie._

_"But, Nessie, Leah and I were talking," Jacob pleaded, but Nessie pouted like a petulant child. Her body may have looked like that of a 16 year old, but she still acted like a child. A rich, spoiled child-brat._

_"I know that, but I want you to watch this with me now!" Nessie yelled, stomping her foot and glaring at the back of Leah's head. The Leah who couldn't bare to watch Jacob walk away from her again._

_"Ness, another time, I pro-" Jake was cut off by Nessie's screaming voice._

_"No! You're my imprint! I command you and you listen! You don't pick she-wolf over here over your imprint!" Nessie yelled, losing her fake baby voice, "You will stay away from her! She's using you! She's disgusting and a sad whore! All she does is-" Jake cut her off. Something in him snapped, and he felt free. His feelings for Leah increasing unanimously while his pull towards Nessie rotted away._

_"I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did. You're spoiled and ungrateful and I'm am NOT your imprint anymore." And with that, he grabbed a shocked Leah and walked out of Nessie's life for good._

"Leah, will you quit staring at me! I can't drive with you boring your eyes into the side of my head," Jake grumbled, flustered. Leah blushed and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry," She giggled and Embry awoke, pulling Sania into his chest, who in turn nuzzled into it and inhaled his scent. Leah looked up at the two lovingly staring into each others eyes and remembered the day they had met, and Embry's ties to his imprint broke.

_Leah stared at the clock, completely exasperated. Twenty five minutes after 3 o'clock. She laid back on her bed, exasperated._

_"Hun, you need to relax," Sania chuckled, sitting next to Leah on the bed._

_"Yeah, I know, but I just miss him so much! And he's-" Leah grumbled, just as the door opened and Jake entered, the cockiest grin on his face. Not far behind him was Embry, who probably was forced to come by the look of the scowl on his face._

_"Did you now?" He asked, as Leah stood up and folded her arms over her chest._

_"You're late!" Leah grumbled and poked him in the chest. Leave it to Leah to make him feel bad for stopping to get her something. Just as Jake was about to give her the necklace he got from his father's house, the one that had belonged to his mother, he noticed Embry staring at Sania in bewilderment. Leah followed Jacob's gaze. They both turned to Embry, giving him quisitive looks._

_"She... She broke my imprint," Embry said, in complete shock, "She's my mate..." he finished, taking a step towards her. Leah's eyes widened and she turned to Sania, gauging her reaction._

_"I'm your what now?" she asked, shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, but it's going to be a lot of dates before I deem you my mate," She finished, putting her hands on her curvy hips. Leah couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. Jake and Embry stared at Leah, waiting for a reason as to how this was funny._

_"Did I forget to mention I kinda spilled the beans to her about everything," Leah asked sheepishly and they both glowered at her, "What? She's like the sister I've always wanted! I can't keep that from her! Plus, she kinda overheard me talking about it," she finished, her arms fanning out at her sides wildly as she spoke. When she finished, Sania walked over to Embry and walked around him, eying him like some kind of statue, before she looked at Leah._

_"Well, he passed the appearance test," Sania said walking over to Leah and she cocked her head in Embry's direction, "S'got a nice ass." Both women laughed and Jake finally joined in while Embry was just in shock, a bit overwhelmed by the woman that would be his life mate._

"Leah... Leeeah... Leah!" Leah jumped, as Embry shook her out of her stupor. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't realized they had arrived on La Push land and would be at the Uley's house shortly. She sighed. She was so nervous about this barbeque that she was traveling down memory lane.

This wasn't going to turn out well. Sam and everyone still thought Jake and Embry were still imprinted, and not mated. They all expected to see Renesmee and meet Embry's imprint for the first time, which they wouldn't. They'd see the marks on all four of their necks and immediately know, as Sam and them like to call it, they'd 'betrayed their imprints.'

Nobody knew how they'd react, so they were a bit on edge. Especially, Leah. She'd made a promise to herself never to return there, which Jake and Embry were making her do.

When Sam's small white house finally came into view, Jake, Embry and Leah's bodies stiffened while Sania's heart skipped a beat. This must be really hard on her too, seeing as how she'd be the odd one out, the one who didn't know anybody, Leah thought, feeling selfish about her previous thoughts. Embry held her tighter and spoke reassuring words to her while Jake grabbed Leah's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, which Leah returned.

The air in the car seemed to thicken as Jake idled the car outside of the house, before finally shutting it off.

"I don't wanna die, Jake," Embry turned to Jake, with a huge pout on his lips. Sania smacked him on the arm and gave him her best 'don't be a pussy' look before stepping out of the car. Embry followed suit, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

Jake and Leah stared out the windshield, both trying to gather the courage to do this. They hadn't really left on good terms. Actually, they just left. Nobody knew where the three of them went, until they finally came in touch, still not revealing where they resided.

Jake sighed and put the keys in his pocket and got out of the car. Leah took a deep breath and walked around, her arms wrapping securely around Jake's midsection while his arm pulled her into his chest.

All four shared a look, knowing that this could turn ugly and looked at Sania, whom they had to protect. Although, since she was mated with Embry, she was able to share his strength, and unbeknownst to them, one day become a shape shifter for she had bitten him, tasted his blood and been given his DNA, which holds the wolf gene.

They stared for a while longer before turning, placing fake smiles on their faces and headed into the Uley's backyard.

Seth came bounding towards Leah, not even registering who's arms she was in and pulled her to his chest, spinning her around.

"Lee, I've missed you so much!" he boomed, and held her at arms length, before turning to Jake, "Hey, where's Ness? Havn't seen her in a long time!" he smiled, having missed the little girl. Jake shook his head solemnly and walked over, grasping Leah's hand in his.

"The imprint broke," he said, and everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing. Embry walked over to Jake and Leah, standing beside them, Sania under his arm. Everyone gasped as they saw the marks on their necks and shouted.

"What? That's not possible!" Jared.

"Who the hell is that?" Paul.

"No kidding?" Seth.

"You're joking, right?" Quil.

"Those poor imprints, left to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts alone!" Emily.

"Liars," Sam.

All four of their heads turned to look at Sam and Emily simultaneously. Leah growled and went to speak, but Jake held her back.

"How do you figure that?" Jake said, agitated with the accusation, "You do see the marks, don't you. The connection to a mate severs that of an imprint. Mates are for life. Sania, like us, has stopped aging, so she can live with Embry for the rest of their lives. An imprint is nothing compared to this," Jake finished, wrapping his arm around Leah and smiling down at her lovingly. Leah blushed at the intensity of his gaze and smiled back cheekily. Sam scoffed, pulling them out of their world.

"You're joking right? How are you even sure this Sania chick or whatever her name was has stopped aging? How do you know your imprints aren't out there dying, while you're living happily. You left them to r-" Sam was cut off by Embry's furious growl. Embry was trembling slightly, not at all enjoying the demeaning way Sania was being referred to.

"We know she isn't aging because we've been together for three fucking years now! And plus, out imprints broke with due reason. Ness forced Jake to choose between her and his best friend. She was using the power over him to hurt him, so, the imprint broke. While, my imprint Jenn cheated on me. So, they're not heartbroken, and you can shut the fuck up about shit you know nothing about," Embry finished, his shaking calmed as Sania rubbed his back soothingly. She knew how he got when she was put down, hell, she was pissed at his rudeness.

"I know I'd be completely broken if Sam left me… I'd be worse than Leah was," Emily murmured loudly, meaning for everyone to hear her. Everyone went silent again before Leah broke into laughter. She found her theatrical antics quite hilarious.

"H-how about y-you, shut t-the fuck up, and b-bake some shitty muffins, eh?" She asked through fits of laughter. Sam growled and Emily faked offence. Stupid fake bitch, Leah and Sania thought, their eyes narrowing.

"You watch your mouth, Leah," Sam hissed, moving to Emily and 'consoling' her. Leah stopped short, glaring at him for ordering her to do something. She moved out from under Jacob's comforting embrace and took a menacing step towards Sam.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, Uley," she hissed, her eyes forming into slits as she glared heatedly at him. Paul scoffed at her antics and whispered something to Jared, who sniggered. Before she could say something, Jacob stood next to her, Embry flanking him quickly, Sania still in his side.

"Something funny, Meraz?" Jacob growled, wrapping a secure arm around Leah. Paul cleared his throat, realizing how menacing and large Jacob seemed, but still keeping an aloof façade and coming up with a snobby retort.

"Okay, time to eat!" Seth said, clapping his hands, effectively clearing the tense air that had gathered around everyone.

Jacob and Embry led their mates to a secluded table and went to get them food. Leah gave Sania an apologetic look and was about to speak when Quil and Paul sat across from them.

"So…," Quil began, "You and Jake, huh?" he asked Leah, giving her a nod of approval. Leah nodded back awkwardly in response, muttering a soft "Yeah…"

"And who might this beautiful woman be?" Paul asked, cocking his head towards Sania, who glowered. Oh hell no.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess…" Sania trailed off, giving Leah a sideways glance, telling her silently to try and get the meathead away from them.

"Well Paul, I think it's time you returned to your _imprint_, eh?" Leah asked, grinning wickedly and cocking her head in the direction of the house, where she suspected Rachel would be. She knew Paul was only joking around, but Embry wouldn't take too kindly to what was going on. Paul glared at her, before turning back to Sania.

"And leave this gorgeous creature alone?" he continued, reaching for her hand across the table. Sania pulled her hand away just as Paul was flat on his back, a fuming Embry pinning him down.

"Watch your wandering hands, Meraz, before I fucking rip them off," Embry growled, his normal calm and aloof self gone, replaced by his inner wolf. Quil and Jacob tried to pry him off to no avail.

"Get… the fuck off," Paul wheezed, his hands clawing aimlessly at the massive ones wrapped securely around his neck. Sam knocked everyone aside, and pried Embry off of his pack mate. Sania ran to Embry, wrapping herself in his arms, relaxing him with her presence while Jacob and Leah flanked him on either side. Quil knelt down and helped Paul up, who was rubbing his sore throat and shaking from pure rage.

"Do you see what you people have brought here?" Sam hissed, "You and your disgusting mates. Leave my house, now!" he finished, his body shaking uncontrollably. Emily ran to his side, tears running from her eyes and pressed herself into his chest.

"Sam, please, make them go away. They're ruining our day!" she cried, her sobs racking her tiny form. Leah almost gagged.

"Well, now that the pathetic show has started, we will be taking our leave," Leah grinned wickedly, taking a very proud looking Jake by the hand and leading him away. Embry laughed and draped his arm over Sania, pecking the mark on her neck.

"Oh, why're they so evil?" Emily continued, making more of a fool of herself, "Sam, why can't they ever just be loving like you and I?" she asked, looking over at them and whimpering. The four retreating forms stopped short and turned simultaneously.

"Emily, sweetie, please shut up and stop making a fool of yourself. It's not attractive," Leah chided as if she were talking to a child. Sania grinned, and clapped her on the shoulder, completely agreeing with her statement.

Sam's face contorted with rage, his eyebrows knitting together and he was about to take a step forward, but Emily beat him to it.

"Shut the fuck up, Leah! I'm so tired of you! You just wish you had what I do, you sterile bitch!" Emily hissed, showing her true colors. Sam's pack stood dumbfounded, unsure of where this vicious part of Emily came from. Embry, Jacob and Leah gave them all a "I-told-you-so" look before the words finally sunk in. Jake wrapped Leah deeper into his body while Sania reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Embry growled at Emily, who looked as if she were about to try and come over. Leah took in a shaky breath and released it, realizing she didn't really give a shit what Emily thought about her.

"Emily. So, you finally showed everyone who you really are," Leah began, shaking her head in shame and faced Sam's pack, who was still stunned, "See? Nobody believed me. Now you all see, she's the pathetic joke that I've been saying that she is, but truth be told. I don't wish anything bad for you. In fact, I pity you and your little party," she turned to Jake and pecked him on the chin, "And, I definitely have everything I've ever wished for her and more," she finished, swinging her and Sania's joined hands in between them. She smiled brightly at her makeshift family and turned to leave.

"Nice, Lee," Embry said after they passed through the gate and ruffled her hair. Leah glared at him and fixed her hair before giggling. Just as she was about to leave, she felt someone grab her from behind. Seth.

"Lee, I'm so sorry! Just gimme one more year, and I'll be able to leave!" he said, eyes watering. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to her chest.

"I promise to visit more, 'kay?" She said, wiping tears from his eyes. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before leading her into the car and watching them drive off.

The air in the car was solemn as everyone's mind was racing in different directions. Sania nestled into the crook of Embry's neck, a content smile on her face as he pretty much pulled her into his lap. Jake grabbed Leah's hands that were in her lap and gave her a reassuring squeeze, smelling the salt of her tears in the air. She smiled softly at him, which he gladly returned mouthing an 'I love you'. Leah leaned her head on his shoulder as he drove, completely content with what she had with her right now.


End file.
